


The "Bookstore"

by TheKingIsDead (witch_lit)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_lit/pseuds/TheKingIsDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU NaruSasu Mafia fic. Sasuke works in a 'book store', making his way up the ranks until he's strong enough to kill his brother and his boss, and he's closing in on his target. When a blond police officer walks in, he thinks nothing of it. Little does he know it's going to change his life, and not necessarily for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitter Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karly](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karly).



> This is something of a mafia fic, will contain non-con, sex, violence, and vendettas. It's going to be NaruSasu, M/M, other pairings (Possibly) and ideas of revenge. Murder, most probably, and knives in gun fights. This is a gift fic. And if you're looking for some straight-up Sakura hating, go away, it's subtle. And reasonably valid. (Only Sasuke seems to hate her...)

Sasuke doesn't bother to look up from his book as the front door swings open, revealing one of his usual costumers, and she walks in, dragging a whining blond with her.

Sakura Haruno, a seemingly harmless but slightly annoying pink haired girl whose only interests in the store were literature, a quiet place to read or study, and Sasuke himself. She seems infatuated with him, which is fine as long as she never knows more than his first name, and she's not one of his real customers, one of the family or in the business, not one of the people who brings him the real money. She frequently purchases school books, for college undoubtedly and is most likely majoring in medicine, or it could simply be a hobby but with the way she studies and crams Sasuke finds it unlikely. She's smart, he's noted, but not overly so with social situations and judging herself, and seems to look for love in places it'll never be returned. If the recent love letter she's slipped him is anything to go by. Silly girl.

"Sasuke, where are the beginning biology books located?" The pink haired girl calls to him, not even bothering to look around he store herself.

"You should know, considering you're here almost every week," Sasuke says coolly, not bothering to look up. He's reading on the history of gang activity in America, and that's not something you just offhandedly look up from to help a customer. It's a good book, actually it's one of Sasuke's favorites. He got it for his sixth birthday, just before…

The girl blushes and Sasuke sighs, seeing it out of he corner of his eye. "To your left, three cases over on the fourth shelf. The one you're looking for should be to the far right."

"Wait, how do you know which book I-" The blond starts, his voice much louder than it needs to be, but is cut off as Sakura yanks him over to the shelf Sasuke identified as holding their desired book. They're out of Sasuke's sight, but he can still hear them as they search for the college-level textbook he directed them to, and the blond's gasp when they discover it exactly where Sasuke claimed it would be. On occasion, and this is not one of them, Sasuke finds himself irked that people expect him not to know every inch of his store, from the thread count of the carpet to the slight coffee stain in the Christian Mythology section, and that they don't expect him to infer about the customer based off of their clothing and stature, who they're with and the way their expressions sway. Usually, such as now, he doesn't care. If they underestimate him it's not his fault, it's probably a good thing.

As the two come to the front of the store to pay for their overpriced text book, Sasuke keeps reading through his book. It might be rude, to read while he rings them up, but this is one of his favorites, one of the things he just can't put down. He may know every sentence in the book word-by-word, but it's not something he'll just put down and expel from his thoughts. It's special to him, one of the few things that gain that title, and he only picked it up today because he wasn't expecting anyone important. It's Sunday. Very few people in his business work on Sundays, and he's one of the few, open every day every week, including holidays. He lives upstairs, and his position calls for it. Every day, from one to ten. He trains in the morning and works the rest of the day, either not eating or taking his breaks just out the front door with delivery. He's read nearly every book in the store, knows nearly every fact he can consume and he keeps it locked in his brain, taking note of the contradictions between studies and waiting for someone to come and drop off lightly used to nearly ruined books that he can devour while waiting for the days to pass, while waiting to be strong enough to move up the ranks to being number one, being able to take on all of his enemies, not just most of them.

Sasuke sighs, holding out his hand for the blond, who's holding it, to place it in his hand. He does, with a commentary to add.

"That was so cool, you just knew where it was! I didn't even tell you I was in college, or the book I was looking for and you just found it! How did you know?" The man, early twenties, asks.

"Tsk," Sasuke says, finding it more difficult to focus on his book as the blond talks on. He's starting to want to kill this guy. Fucking blond.

"You're going to ignore me! Talk about rude! Hasn't anyone ever told you to look at someone when they're talking to you?" The guy yells, clearly getting annoyed.

"Tsk," How stupid.

"Naruto, calm down!" Sakura commands, her voice surprisingly powerful.

"But Sakura! He's being rude!" The guy whines. And he probably calls himself an adult. What an idiot.

"Can it, kid," She tells him. Sasuke can't help but smirk as he wilts under her.

"Yes, Sakura." The guy is defeated, and knows it.

Sasuke rings up the biology book, flickering his eyes to the price and reading it out loud, and he half listens to a debate about whether or not Naruto, as Sasuke learns his name is, wants to give this 'bastard,' no doubt meaning Sasuke, his money. He sells used books, so it's cheaper, but the idiot thinks it'll damage his morality or some shit. Yeah right.

Sasuke sighs as money is finally shoved onto his tall desk, and he gathers up the right amount of change with little thought. He's multitasking, so he's reading a bit slower than usual (much to his annoyance), and it takes him a bit longer to get them their change, and he's glad they're going to leave when he finally does. But as they turn to leave, Gangs in the Twentieth Century is snatched from his grip.

Sasuke growls, quickly taking in the blond offender. The tall, blue eyed man who has tanned skin with no visible blemishes is holding his beginning biology textbook under his left arm with Sasuke's book in the other, and is more or less well built. He's wearing one of the most atrocious orange jumpsuits that has ever been seen, and Sasuke's surprised the man hasn't already been arrested for causing a car crash in that getup. It's disgusting, but what's worse is that he's holding Sasuke's book. It's Sasuke's book. Sasuke's.

Sasuke's mind runs in a quick pattern that hardly takes a millisecond, the blond's mouth opening to taunt him as he launches over the counter, a relative feat as it's four feet tall, tackling the blond as he goes after the book. If he damaged so much as a page, Sasuke's going to slit his fucking throat.

Naruto struggles to keep the book away from his attacker, surprised at the fact he's been shoved onto the ground by the seemingly weak and harmless check-out boy. Damn, he should have been more careful! Shouldn't of lost his temper, and he should have been prepared for an attack! He's off duty, but as a member of the police force (not to mention part time student) he should have been able to stand his ground. Well, at least he can defend his dignity by keeping the book away from the feisty black haired man.

They struggle for the book, Sakura looking at the scene and biting her lip, not sure what to do. Scolding Naruto isn't going to help, and she can't pull them apart, they're obviously stronger than her… She just has to let them go at it, then.

Sasuke's main goal is getting the book back, with little regard for the store around them. Somehow, though, they don't knock everything over, and Sasuke's finally triumphant after a minute and forty seconds, his hips straddling Naruto's chest as he holds his book close to himself, quickly checking for damage. None. The idiot is one lucky SOB.

The door opens, and Sasuke hears a chuckle.

"Tackling our customers now, Sasuke? Well, I suppose if he's your type I'll stay out of your way."

Sasuke looks up, slightly surprised to see a silver-haired man with big O shaped glasses standing there with an annoying smirk.

"Kabuto," Sasuke notes, standing up. He knows what the man's presence means, and is sure to keep his face impassive. "What are you doing here?"

Kabuto chuckles. "I think you know. The boss is back in town, and I've heard around that your brother and his… friends, are going to be here soon."

Sasuke tenses, his mind whirling. His boss, he can handle. It's been a couple of months, he needs to learn some things (and deal with the consequences, unfortunately), and maybe he'll finally be strong enough to take the man out, but his brother… His brother is a different story.

His brother is more powerful than his boss can ever even hope to be, with his 'friends,' as Kabuto called them in front of his blond and pink haired guests, are not to be messed with. Even if Sasuke takes over for his boss and becomes number one, he'd have to wait a while before taking on Itachi. Itachi… the very name sends his blood boiling through his veins.

Sasuke gulps, taking in a deep breath. "Do you know what my brother wants?"

Kabuto shakes his head. "We can all talk about this later, besides, O wants to see you."

Sasuke nods, but his mind is whirling and he's on edge. He's going to need to be on alert even more than he usually is, now. His fucking brother… "We'll talk about this after hours with him, then. I close at ten."

Kabuto smirks. "See you then," He says, and then walks out of the store.

Sasuke sighs, looking at his guests. "If you're done here, please leave,"

Sakura nods. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I won't bring Naruto back…"

The blond frowns. "I'm coming back. I'll beat you, and then I'll become the head of police. Believe it."

They leave, and Sasuke's brow remains furrowed as he heads back behind his desk, opening his book and glancing over the contents while he thinks. So the blond is an officer, going to college, likely part time… If the guy didn't seem so thick, he ouldn potentially be threatening to the dark-haired man. But he's not a threat.

Someone whistles, and Sasuke notices a young but white-haired freak sitting on one of his shorter bookcases, smirking at him with his dark blue, almost purple eyes. "That guy is gonna be trouble. He should have known better than to try and take that book from you."

"Hn," Sasuke says, his eyes still looking over the words of his most loved possession.

Suigetsu sighs, jumping off the book case. "A storm's coming, isn't it?"

"Yes," Sasuke says, then closes his book to look at his roommate and helper in the store. "And we're going to be right in the middle of it." 

Suigetsu smiles, and his pointed teeth would seem threatening to anyone else. "Can't wait."

It's going to be interesting, that's for sure.


	2. Evening Wear

The 'Book Store' Chapter 2 Evening Wear

The sign was flipped from 'opened' to 'closed.' The lights at the front of the store were dimmed as the back room was prepared for guests. Green tea was made, pillows arranged on chairs and ears were left straining to hear the coming approach. Tonight was not just another night. It was a meeting with the boss, a man with much power and an improper gaze. The man seemingly in charge of the real business that is the 'book store.'

The door clicks open as Sasuke comes from the back room to join Suigetsu in greeting the 'guest.' He despises this man who teaches him, hates the gold-tinted gaze and his ability to slip around everything like a snake. It is fitting for him to be snake-like, however, because that is the symbol of the gang.

Gang. Such an ugly word, but nonetheless true. If it were older, had more class, Sasuke might feel one way or another about the title. But this group of criminals and dreamers, haters and killers is barely fifty years old, and dwarves in comparison to the family business Sasuke was born into, and was subsequently ripped from.

"Hello, Sasuke," Comes the hiss from the boss, one of his hands running through his long black hair as he looks the man over.

"Hn,"

Dark hair, dangerously white skin and clashing black eyes make him look every bit the threat he is, every bit the Uchiha he was born to be. The frown, the cold glare... he's such a perfect little boy to play with, such a wonderful piece to have in his arsenal. The silver snake fitting in the man's ear as jewelry proves that Sasuke is his, a part of the mismatched and still growing family.

"Suigetsu, you're not wearing our symbol, have you decided to leave our group?" Orochimaru snaps, turning his gaze to the somewhat distasteful white-haired male.

The man doesn't have the common sense to do anything more respectful than frown take in his appearance, then proceed to whine at his leader.

"But I doooo, boss man! You just can't see it, you see, they're on my... undergarments..." Suigetsu whispered the last part, placing his hand just to the left side of his mouth as to block the noise from the others in the room, a useless action in a room with such well-trained delinquents.

It's all for appearances, and they let Suigetsu goof off in his own right. Once it becomes too much of an annoyance he will stop, or he will be stopped. He knows where the lines are, and he knows exactly where and where he can't cross them. He's not an important piece in such an organization like this one for nothing, though it often does seem that way.

Orochimaru nods, annoyed, and reminds the imbecile to place his Snake proclomation in a place more visible. He then allows himself to be led into the back room where he sits in the chair that only he can sit in during visits such as these, an old but stable armchair with intricate snakes patterning the wood frame and purple cushioning.

He carefully picks up a cup of tea and snifs it, and deeming it acceptable he nods for the others to sit, aside from Kabuto, who stands behind him.

There are no more pleasantries exchanged, as Orochimaru and Suigetsu grate on each other's nerves, and they are the only ones who ever care to bother with such matters. Orochimaru is the first to speak, which is natural for him as the head.

"I've noticed sales are going up," Orochimaru says, looking at Sasuke for explanation. The man sells more to distrobuters than anyone else in similar areas, and his success is still growing.

Sasuke shrugs. "They like to buy from me. Eye candy, I assume. I've met some of your others like me and none are particularly attractive,"

Suigetsu pushes his hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Is that really what you think of me, Sasuke!? I thought you loved me!"

"Tsk," Is all Sasuke has to say to the noisy idiot.

"Or maybe... it's because they like what they can get when they pay extra," Suigetsu suggests, his eyes daring Sasuke to take him on. But, as usual, no angry response. Just a blink from the raven. Suigetsu sighs in defeat.

"Hm... You never give yourself out for free, do you?" Orochimaru asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Why would I do that?" Sasuke asks. "The more I do it the less training time I have. It would be foolish. They likely buy from me because I've been here for a year, and I'm reliable. I also know the best ways to be discreet."

Orochimaru smiles. "Just what I wanted to hear. I knew this would be a good job for you,"

"Hn," Sasuke answers, bored with the conversation. He wants to hear about Itachi.

"Impatient, are we? Very well. I know you wish to speak of your brother, Sasuke. The Akatsuki are arrivng tomorrow, and staying for an unknown amount of time. Don't let this effect business, we all know that they don't sell thus there'll be no excuse for your own shortcomings. At that... Stay away from your brother. I still have things to teach you."

"Hn," Sasuke comments, not really commenting at all. Of course he's not going to go looking for Itachi. He's aware that he's gotten stronger, but he's still weaker than his older sibling. He hates it, nearly as much as he hates his dear big brother, but he's training and soon he'll be strong enough.

Soon enough, Orochimaru will be dead and Sasuke will be the Don.

Sasuke stands up with a sigh, exiting the room though he hasn't been dismissed. He's gotten all that he's going to out of this conversation.

"Sasuke, we've got a supplier coming in tomorrow, as I'm sure you know. He paid extra, and I'm sure you know what that means. I'll be leaving after a short talk with Suigetsu, so I'll see you ifew couple of months. I'll be back to test your skills then,"

Sasuke sighs. He hates getting customers who pay extra.  
-

The following day the store is back in its usual business, with no change because of the Akatsuki arriving. Slow mornings, slowish afternoons and a few customers in the evening. Sasuke has one real customer, who should be at the store in ten minutes.

For now, though, he has to settle for a shy pinkette as she makes her way up to the counter, ready to purchase A Little Princess. She's been looking at the book for a while now, probably wondering whether or not the buy is something she wants.

It's a decent story, not horribly written and entertaining the idea you don't know if you can or cant do something until you try. Sasuke's nev been overly fond of the idea; there a some things you should simply know about yourself without trial. For example, Sasuke knows he could probably exert enough force to bresk his desk if it was required of him, but he has not yet tried it.

Other people, however, are different from him, if he's observed correctly.

"Five fifty-four," Sasuke reads off the price of the book with tax. Everything in the damn city is taxed, though it helps keep the city desirable and more importantly keeps Sasuke employed and training.

The girl pays with six dollar bills, demanding of change.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for Naruto the other day, he was rather rude, the idiot..."

"Hn," Sasuke absentmindedly adds, (by, of course, adding nothing at all) dropping the change and receipt into the girl's waiting hand. "Bag or no bag?"

"Bag, please. So I was thinking, maybe we can go for coffee? It'll be my treat, of course, just to say sorry for his stupidity. I couldn't get him to come, but..."

So there they are. The true motives of the girl, the sick and foolish way she twisted unsaid and likely unthought words to her use. She took it upon herself to apologize for something out of her power, and used it to try and corner someone she has relatively ill intentions towards. Love, relationships, hate, pain, all the same in Sasuke's eyes. She's disgusting.

"No," Sasuke says easily, handing the girl her bag of reads, watching her jump as she notices the dark-haired man standing right next to her.

The word, the answer, is simple and pure, unburdened by hate or lust but instead full of the apathy Sasuke wishes he could feel towards everything.

He watches the pink haired woman leave, her head down as she exits, looking back over her shoulder one last time before she scurries along.

"Quite the heartbreaker, I see," The man says with a false smile. A false everything, but that's all Sai's ever been.

"Hn," Sasuke can't normally be assed for a proper reaction, and he's not changing that now.

A sigh escape's the fake creature's lips. "We've known each other for a year, you could at least engage in conversation. Some of my books say that's the sign of the beginning of a friendship."

Sasuke's silent, and the air is thick for a moment as a glare is placed on such an idiotic dealer.

"Fine, be that way. I'll take the rest of the New Moon's you have,"

Sasuke nods, heading to the back of the store. He does well with things like this, tasks, not lengthy and uninteresting talk.

He walks past various other books, leading himself to a milk crate full of the requested books.

New Moon. Heroin.

Code phrases, used only in this (so called) book store, meant to indicate which drug you want to purchase. Popular book titles, such as the Twilight series, all covering for all the distribution Sasuke (and occasionally Suigetsu) do for Snake.

It's rather a common thought to replace the insides of books with various things, in this case drugs, but it works nonetheless, and the police have yet to come for an inspection. Sasuke supposes that the classics are classic for a reason.

Sasuke takes the crate up front to his desk, and waits for Sai's nod of approval. Once he gets it he tells the man his price, which isn't unreasonable, and carefully packs away the book in a nameless black bag, which he then slips into another one titled Snakes and Mice after the store's own name.

"If you ever want to talk, or do less pure things, I'm here," Sai says with yet another false smirk.

"Get out," Sasuke growls, which Sai quickly does. He wants to keep his supplier relatively happy, after all.

Sai is a smart dealer, and he knows what to do. As soon as he gets a block and a half away he makes a detour through a mostly deserted alley, he slips off the Snake and Mouse bag to reveal the black one and walks back to the flat he calls his home, stopping only to stash his goods at his and his co-worker's base. He doesn't take any home with him, he doesn't get any on himself. He's cautious, and he knows better.

Risking getting caught is stupid when it can be avoided. Doing the drugs himself will only make him dependent on the faction of the gang he's in, and it may take a toll on his work. Good dealers don't use the product themselves, and Sai does pride himself in being a good dealer.  
-  
Sasuke closes an hour early, going out back to wait for the shipment that he's expecting. It arrives in a white, unlabeled van, and Sasuke and Suigetsu help the driver unload the crates full of emptied-out books into the store's back, the real supplier sitting in the van's passenger seat and watching, being of no use to anyone. He could at least have the decency to help out, the pansy.

The pansy who paid extra. Fuck.

When the substantial amount of crates are loaded into the back of the store, counted, and sorted properly, Sasuke confirms the order in a book he keeps locked up in the safe. He goes back to the van along with Suigetsu, where the silver-haired man starts blabbing on and on to the driver. Sasuke goes to the front of the van, where he opens the door to the supplier.

"You payed extra," Sasuke states easily. "You get an hour."

The man nods silently, allowing Sasuke to lead him up to the room they have for this sort of thing.

It's decorated with a bed and a few assorted toys, nothing too fancy but the basics are covered.

Sasuke is silent as the man undresses, looking the man over carefully. He's not particularly attractive, rather flabby in fact, but he's not the most audaciously hideous scum that has ever 'paid extra.' Sasuke can likely work with this.

"How do you want to do this?" Sasuke asks quietly, then sets to work as the man answers.  
-  
The streets aren't completely empty, and there's still the usual hum of life and bright lights of pubs and bars, but the streets are so much more lonely than the sun ever seems to allow. In a city as big as this one there are no starry nights, the sky much too dark and covered for such things.

It doesn't particularly bother Sasuke as he makes his way down the nearly empty streets, the snake on the hoodie he's tucked himself into telling others to stay away or have Hell to pay.

Always, after he gets a customer like that he finds himself wandering the streets. He doesn't know why, it's just something he's always done, since the first time, but maybe he likes testing his senses as he walks, his eyes directed at the splotchy grey cement as he listens for whispers of life and murder, love and crime. He always hears something in such a large place, and he can usually hear the breath of the people who pass him by, be they asthmatic and loud or otherwise.

It's one of the few things that he's found that he likes, just being a harmless wanderer in the police infested streets. He passes a few of them, blue uniformed and armed. Few of them stop to look at the snake printed clearly on him, and the few that do stop to question him for a moment before letting him carry on. Wandering isn't a crime, and there is no curfew for him.

He's surprised, to say the least, when he bumps into someone unexpectedly.

His head darts up to the face of the person who was quiet enough to get bumped into, and as his eyes roam up he notices the red cloud on the man's jacket, the violent look in the blue eyes.

He's one of them, one of the people with his brother.

The Akatsuki.


End file.
